Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Issue 8)
Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Issue 8) contains the comic book stories Showdown on Hope Island, Catch a Wave and Carbon Copy. Showdown on Hope Island and Catch a Wave were written by Barry Dutter, while Carbon Copy was written by Ian Rimmer. Eco Villains * Captain Pollution (Showdown on Hope Island) * Looten Plunder (Showdown on Hope Island) * Argos Bleak (Showdown on Hope Island) * Hoggish Greedly (Showdown on Hope Island) * Duke Nukem (Showdown on Hope Island) * Verminous Skumm (Showdown on Hope Island) * Dr. Blight (Showdown on Hope Island and Carbon Copy) * MAL (Carbon Copy) Showdown on Hope island Plot Synopsis Captain Planet is summoned to deal with Captain Pollution, but finds himself outmatched. Story Summary The Planeteers summon Captain Planet to fight Captain Pollution. The two are evenly matched, however, prompting Captain Planet to return to the rings. Kwame, Wheeler, Linka and Gi then use their powers to weaken Captain Pollution. Drawing strength from the others, Ma-Ti uses his ring to force him to feel the painful effects that pollution has on the world and thus defeats him, along with the rings that summoned him being destroyed. Catch a Wave Plot Synopsis Gi participates in a surfing competition, only to have to save the beach from a kid named Marino. Story Summary The Planeteers were sent by Gaia on separate vacations with Gi entering a surfing competition in Australia. One surfer compliments her, while the other one assumes she used her ring. She denies it and states that she took part in the competition to help raise environmental awareness. The beach is then attacked by a kid named Marino who is angered by beaches and oceans being polluted. He commands the dolphins to aid him, while stating that he lives in the ocean and then attacks Gi. She tries to fight back, but is trapped by seaweed. The two call a truce when some dolphins are trapped on land and free them. Marino apologizes while Gi mentions the intent of the competition and invites him to watch. He watches the competition while holding onto Gi's ring so she can prove that she didn't cheat and wins. Carbon Copy Plot Synopsis Captain Planet is summoned to stop a disaster only to be weakened by carbon monoxide. Story Summary The Planeteers and the press are invited to an interview at DRB Industries by Professor Charlotte Tonne. The interview is a demonstration on a car that will be environmentally friendly, but is interrupted by Dr. Blight, who appears on a monitor and starts a fire in the building. Kwame and Gi put out some of the fire, but the rest of it caused the chemical stores to explode, thus creating poisonous fumes. Captain Planet is summoned and uses the desert sand to smother the building and puts the fire out. After Blight and Tonne are shown to have disappeared, Linka deduces that the two are one in the same (as the name Charlotte Tonne is a play on "charlatan", and DRB stands for Doctor Blight). Blight appears onscreen again, pulling off her mask to confirm the suspicion. Her previous appearance was created by MAL, and the two fill the room with carbon monoxide, thus poisoning Captain Planet. Category:Comic